Fall Over
by bankss
Summary: AU!Modern World. When Peeta Mellark attends a gala for his boyfriend, Gale Hawthorne, he never knew that his life was going to change. Ever since he laid eyes on Finnick Odair, he felt something beginning to tip. But how long can one tilt without falling over?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **Hey, guys this is my very first FanFiction. I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review after you read it. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series or the characters within it._

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I lay my fork down beside my plate that contains a bowl of creamy pumpkin soup sprinkled with almond nuts and small brown seeds. I scoot my chair back and get on my feet. I can't bear to stay at that stuffy table with all of those guests any longer.

Gale looks at me inquisitively before letting me go. "Hurry back, Peeta, I wouldn't want you missing me getting my award." he says with a small smirk.

"Oh, you are not going to get Rep of the Year, Hawthorne. That award is going to be mine." says a dark haired, young woman with a shine in her eyes that would make any man quiver with fear.

"Ok, settle down Katniss, I would like to get back and see my boyfriend in one piece." I say with a small smile. Before anyone can say anything else, I'm already heading to the bathroom.

I let my smile fade as I make my way around the giant ballroom. It's hard to see because the lighting is dim, which places more emphasis on the beautifully lit stage on the far end of the room. I exit the ballroom with surprisingly minimal damage to myself or other guests. I guess you could say I am a little clumsy and the number of people here make me even more anxious.

I ask an attendant where the bathroom is located because this mansion is so big, it would be easy to get lost. The attendant tells me where to go and I give him a small thanks.

As I'm washing my hands, I take a glance at the mirror. There are faint bags under my pale, blue eyes. I haven't been sleeping lately and I don't know why. I find myself staying up more often just staring at the flat screen television in my bedroom. Flashes of images go by but I never really pay attention to the shows. I just sit up watching Gale as he is already fast asleep, if I let him, that man could sleep forever. I comb my fingers through his chestnut brown hair and watch him rest. It's cute watching him murmur in his sleep. It's easy to see how I fell in love with him. He was tall – several inches above me –, he was handsome, and most of all he was sweet. I still remember the day he captured my heart in college.

But as I lay awake in bed in the late midnight hour, my mind always wanders to a place that I have suppressed in the back of my head.

Am I happy? The little voice in my head says no, but I always drown it out with something reasonable. I've been dating the sweetest guy for almost seven years now. Our relationship has been up and down, but that story is for another time. We have a good income and really Gale could support us both with the money he makes, but I could never give up my passion of baking. Plus, my dad always wanted me to take over the family business at Mellarks Pastries.

I finish washing my hands, and run them through my light, blonde hair. I take one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Still lost in my thoughts, I fail to see a person coming down the hallway. I suddenly collide with the approaching figure.

"Oh I'm sorr-" but before I can finish my sentence I look up to see him. Finnick Odair's beautiful, sea green eyes flicker down and lock onto mine. He stares at me for a moment that seems to last for an eternity.

Before I can finish my apology, he beats me to it. "No, it was my fault I shouldn't have been walking and texting."

I can't help but chuckle at his apology. This seems to be the effect he wanted and he gives a small grin.

"Hi," he extends his hand and says "I'm Finnick Odair." _Oh, I know who you are, Mr. Odair_ I think before shaking his hand. Finnick Odair was famous even before he was conceived. His father owned, Odair Industries, a world renowned fishing supplier, which is worth about a billion dollars or so. Unfortunately, his father passed away years ago and the company was given over to his wife's new husband, Coriolanus Snow.

I shake his hand before saying "Hello Finnick, I'm-"

"Peeta!" I turn around to see Thresh Dayo, Gale's best friend and fellow employee at Odair Industries striding towards us. Thresh and Gale have been the best of friends for years. I think even before they attended college together.

"I thought you might've drowned in the bathroom." he gives me a pointed look before saying, "C'mon we're about to see who's going to win Rep of the Year." He reaches his hand out and grasps on to my wrist. As I'm being pulled away by the dark skinned, brute of a man, I turn my head back to Finnick.

"Maybe, I'll run into you again, Peeta." The way he lingers on my name sends shivers down my spine. I give a small nod and a smile before rounding the corner. As I enter the ballroom and make my way back to my seat, I see a tall, thin man with white, almost of a paper color hair taking the podium in the middle of the stage. I can't see what he is wearing because the podium blocks his attire but one thing seems to stand out. There is a small, white rose resting out of his left breast pocket on his suit. I find this a little strange, but I have no time to linger on it because he begins to talk.

"I am proud to present the last award of the evening. The beloved, Representative of The Year Award. This award is given to the most dedicated, hard-working people at this company. The candidates for this award are Katniss Everdeen," I look to my dark haired friend and give her a small smile. "Marissa Crosley," I glance around the dimly lit ballroom to find a flash of red hair. Marissa Crosley, or FoxFace as I call her, is an interesting girl. She is mostly quiet but something about her gives me an impression that she's cunning and clever like a fox. She also gives me the impression that give her the chance and she'll stab in you the back.

"Gale Hawthorne," I look to my boyfriend and give him a squeeze on the arm. He touches my hand before putting it back down on the table. "Madge Undersee," I manage to find Madge's golden blonde hair across the ballroom. She is the Vice President's beloved daughter and employee at Odair Industries. If Vice President Undersee had his way, she would win every year.

"and last but never least, Thresh Dayo." I look across our table to his wife, Rue, a tender loving, light caramel skinned woman, give him a loving smile and pecks him on the lips before returning her attention back to the prominent stage. She's my age and I've known her since my college days.

"And the honoree is..." A knowing hush overcomes the crowd. "Gale Hawthorne." His name lingers on the crowd before applause fills the room. I kiss Gale swiftly on the cheek and whisper "Go get 'em." before he strides proudly toward the stage. He shakes the President's hand and takes the award that is made of glass and shaped like an elongated pentagon. As the applause dies down, Gale begins to speak. "Thank you, President Snow for this award. I couldn't be happier right now, I've been dating the sweetest guy, Peeta Mellark, for almost seven years now," All eyes turn toward me and I can't help but blush under all of the attention. "And if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I'm at now. So," Oh no. He's not going to do this. Not here. Not now. "I have an important question to ask." Gale steps down from the stage, leaving his award on the podium and makes his way back over to our table. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a dark, velvet ring box from his coat pocket. "Peeta Mellark, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm a monster for leaving a cliffhanger but hopefully it will entice you to read the next chapter. I know it was short, but as the story progresses the chapters will get longer. I hope you'll take the time to leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed it or not.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** And I'm back with Chapter Two. Find out Peeta's response to Gale's proposal and what will ensue later that night._

_Disclamer: I sadly do not own any of the Hunger Games series nor the characters within it._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

A gasp escapes the crowd and I can tell they are anxiously awaiting my response. I'm utterly speechless as I stare down at my lover. I should've seen this coming, the signs were all there. Gale has been even more romantic the past couple of days. From bringing me chocolates at work to massaging my back while bathing in the bathtub. I couldn't have been more oblivious.

And now here we are. The future is right in front of me and all I have to do is say one word.

"Yes." It's barely audible through my hushed whisper, but Gale smiles triumphantly and slips the 5-carat round diamond onto my lithe, ring finger on my left hand. Although I am not a woman, I don't protest. He captures my lips in a passionate kiss and the crowd goes wild. Everyone suddenly gets up on their feet and cheer us on enthusiastically. Gale pulls back, and I take a glance at Katniss who is beaming at me as she claps her hands. I turn my attention back to Gale who can't seem to stop grinning widely.

Someone begins to speak back into the microphone and the audience takes their seats again. "My, my," I look back to the stage and see a woman in a pea green suit on the stage. I recognize her as Effie Trinket, the secretary of Odair Industries and she gives a big grin while grasping the microphone. Her face is caked with layers of makeup and her lips are painted green, which match the eye shadow above her long, thick eyelashes. In her ever shrill voice she says, "Well I knew Mr. Hawthorne was charming but I have never seen him like this before." I grin back at Gale, who has pulled me into his lap and is squeezing my hand.

"If we're all done with juicy surprises, I'd like to thank President Snow for allowing us to attend this grand gala at his estate and I'd like to congratulate our honorees of the evening. I hope you all have a safe trip home and I would like to give a special congratulations go to our lovely couple, Peeta and Gale," The spotlight turns towards us and our faces appear on a screen. I can see myself blushing once again and Gale can only grin and give me a quick peck on the cheek before the screen shows Effie again. "May the odds of love be ever in your favor." Effie adds before exiting the stage.

The lights slowly turn back on and voices began to carry around the room. "Congrats, man." Thresh says with a smile.

"After seven long years our beloved sweethearts are finally going to get married." Katniss says mockingly with a shit-eating smirk on her face.

Before I can respond with a biting retort, a strange odor fills the air. Blood and…roses?

"Congratulations, Mr. Hawthorne," I turn around to find none other than President Snow standing before Gale. He is staring at Gale with a creepy smile, which make his thick lips even thicker on his face. His face reminds me of a snake, I can almost see a forked tongue slither from his mouth if I stare hard enough. He must've taken notice of my staring because he turns his attention towards me. Even, his eyes have a snake like quality to them as they look me over. I shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I can't wait to attend your wedding," He says with a small smile.

"Thank you, President Snow." Gale says while giving me a weird look. I guess my thoughts register on my face all too well. President Snow leans in, a mere inches from my face and whispers, "We'll talk more later, Mr. Mellark." And with that he turns and stalks off to other guests. As I'm wondering when I'll see the president again, a familiar face appears in front of mine.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mr. Hawthorne." Finnick says, while a smirk plays on his pink, supple lips.

"Oh cut the shit Odair, your dad isn't around." Gale says smirking back at Finnick. The way they smirked at each other gives me the impression that this isn't their first time meeting. It might even suggest that they are longtime friends.

"Step-dad, Hawthorne." Finnick grumbles with a hint of disgust in his deep green eyes. That soon fades when he turns to look at me. Once again, his sea green eyes clash with my blue ones and the world seems to form around us.

"I told you we'd meet again, Peeta." There it is again. The way he lingers on my name, almost in a seductive manner, manages to send another cold shiver down my back.

"You two know each other?" Gale asks while giving me a curious look while his eyes flicker between me and Finnick.

"Yes, we met in the hallway earlier tonight. I was too busy on my new iPhone to pay attention to where I was heading," Finnick says while wagging his gold iPhone 6 in front of our faces. "And I ended up crashing into your bride to be." I stupidly manage to blush as he brings me into the conversation.

"But then he was dragged away by, Mr. Dayo, over there." Thresh looks up at the mention of his name and grunts, "He was going to miss the main event. Plus, Gale was beginning to worry, I didn't want Prince Charming to be upset if his princess wasn't there to watch him lose to me." Thresh says with an evil smirk and looks back to his loving wife, Rue.

"Honey, don't get bitter, you'll win it next year." Rue says while trying to soothe her brooding husband.

"So, Peeta what do you do out in the big world of New York?" Finnick asks, which draws my attention back to him.

"Oh, I work at Mellark's Pastries. It's a little bakery on the corner of Walton Avenue and Bridgington Drive." I smile weakly and can barely meet his gaze.

Finnick considers this for a moment and then opens his mouth to say, "Hmm, I've never been there before, maybe I'll stop by and get a coffee or something."

I laugh because poor Finnick doesn't know the truth about our coffee. "Oh, you don't want to try our coffee. It tastes terribly bitter." I suppress another laugh at the look on Finnick's face.

"Yeah, their coffee isn't the best but their pastries are superb. Little Peeta here can bake his ass off." Gale chimes in, smiling triumphantly while wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I can't help but blush at my lover's compliment. "Gale stop, you're making me blush." I shrug his arm off my shoulder.

Finnick observes this before saying, "I'll have to stop by sometime and try a cinnamon roll. Or are those bitter, too?" Finnick replies with his charming smile. Is he flirting with me? In front of Gale?

Gale is about to open his mouth to say something but Finnick beats him to it.

"Well I should get back to making my rounds and socializing with the guests. I wouldn't want to disappoint my father. It was nice meeting you, little baker." Finnick gives me a smile and a wink before leaning in and whispering something to Gale. His voice is so low that I can't make out what he is saying. Finnick turns on his heel and strides to other guests. Gale stares after the young billionaire before turning towards me.

"Ready to go home Peeta?" Gale says and takes my hand in his.

"Ugh, are you leaving already? The party has just begun." A frown sets on Katniss' face and her glare is threatening.

"Sorry Catnip, I gotta go have passionate sex with my fiancé." Gale says as he ruffles Katniss' hair. I blush slightly and watch as Katniss' face contorts into a disgusted look as she bats his hand away.

"Ew, that's gross. Just go, Hawthorne before I make Peeta a widow before he is even married to you."

We say our goodbyes to our friends and leave the elegant ballroom.

I'm barely in our giant bedroom before I'm practically tackled on to our lush, king sized bed.

* * *

><p>I give small squeak before being silenced by Gale's lips. "Gale, at least let me take off my jacket before you try and do me." I barely manage to get this out as Gale attacks my lips.<p>

"No time, too horny." Gale whispers harshly into my ear, while he grinds against my body. Peppered hot kisses plant themselves on my lips and a tongue finds its way into my mouth. Gale breaks the kiss to give me a chance to breathe but more so to take off his suit jacket and rips off his crisp, white button down shirt.

I take a moment admiring his chiseled chest and muscular form. From his dark pink nipples to his perfectly shaped abs, Gale is a Greek god. He smirks at me before crashing his lips back down onto mine. His lips found their way to my neck and I can't help but to release a small moan. He continues to suck on my neck while his hands grope through all of the buttons aligned on my shirt. He manages to get me out of my shirt and runs a hand down my stomach. He swiftly moves his lips down to my sensitive spot, to my nipples.

He flicks his tongue across my light pink nipples and I couldn't but cry out in pleasure and feel my pants tighten. I pulled Gale back into a heated kiss before struggling to take the damned belt off of his waist.

"Here, let me help you sweetheart." He lifts up and unfastens his belt. Gale is agonizingly slow at this and I know he's doing it on purpose. He likes to watch me beg. I let out a whine and Gale speeds up his process. Before his boxers are even half way down, I pounce on him.

"Whoa, someone is eager tonight." I just want to swipe the smirk off his face. I manage to do so by putting his length into my mouth. His face instantly is marked with pleasure, which makes my cock twitch. I slowly suck on the tip and flick my tongue over the head. Now, it's my turn to make him beg. He gives a low moan before I completely go down on him.

Out of all of the men I've been with, Gale by far has the biggest dick. "Oh yeah, just like that Peet-A." I hit the base of his dick with the back of my throat and work my way back up his shaft. His hands find their way to my blonde locks and roughly grips them as he pushes me down.

I gasp for air as I pull away from his dick. I slowly grind my way back up to him and he flips me over. He takes no time in removing my pants and then he pulls out a condom and lathers his cock up with lube.

"Are you ready?" He asks, but he already knows the answer to this and slowly pushes into my entrance.

"After all of these years, you're still so fucking tight." Gale breathes out as he begins to pick up pace. I can only manage to give out a moan in response. He has me pinned on my back as he thrusts back and forth within me.

"Faster." I breathe out as Gale sucks on my neck. He complies and starts to move at a quicker pace. I lose myself in my euphoria state. Gale's deft hand moves to grasp on to my penis and moves his hand at the same pace as his dick. Before long, I scream out his name, as I always do before finishing and spill my load all over my stomach. Seconds later, Gale does the same and pulls out. He takes off his condom and flops beside me. He places a kiss on my forehead before saying, "Goodnight, Peet."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I wake to find my bed empty. Gale must already be downstairs cooking breakfast. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed before standing up. Bad idea. I immediately feel a sharp pain on my lower end and flashes of last night appear in my head. I look around the room to see articles of clothing scattered around the room.<p>

_Did things get that crazy last night?_ I think before hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. Gale appears in the doorway, shirtless and with disheveled hair. Just the way I like him. Gale makes his way over to me and places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Morning sunshine, today I'm making eggs and toast for my beloved fiancé." I grin at him because those are the only two things he knows how to cook. One of which you don't even cook.

"Aw, no caviar and crouton omelets or apricot crepes?" I say teasingly before kissing him back.

"Sorry to disappoint, my lady, but come with me before your breakfast gets cold." He says before taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen. He hands me a plate of eggs and a piece of toast before getting a mug from the cabinet.

"Did you have fun at the banquet last night?" Gale asks while pouring me a cup of coffee.

"Yeah I did, it was fun. The Odair mansion is really something else."

"Isn't it? I was thinking we could buy one, you know, so we'll have space for our twenty kids." He says with a grin. I almost choke on a piece of toast before saying, "Twenty kids?" I give a low chuckle before adding, "Gale, I can't even produce one child. You know because of a thing called biology. Are we going to run a foster home or something?" I ask while raising an eyebrow at him.

Gale laughs before murmuring, "Something like that." After finishing breakfast, I put on my yellow slippers and robe and tell Gale I'm going out to check the mail.

I stop out on our porch and breathe in the scent of a cold, crisp Sunday morning in the fall. The wind blows past my face creating a chill within me. I travel down the driveway to the blackmail box with the numbers 721 in white on the side of it. I open it to find a single, white envelope laying there, waiting to be opened.

I pick up the envelope to find that it is addressed to me. I open it to find a small note inside of it. It reads, _Congrats._ From my eloquently spoken father. A small smile forms on my lips as I look down at the note in my hand. My father isn't a man of many words, but when he speaks there is always meaning behind his few words. I slip the note in my robe and head towards my house. I breathe in the sweet smell of the delicate flora growing in our small garden. I let the scent fill my nostrils before returning to the house, knowing that with autumn approaching, these flowers won't be around much longer. I open the door to begin a new day with my fiancé. Fiancé. Wow, after all of these years I can finally say I'm getting married. What a trip this will be.

* * *

><p><em>Yes, yes it will be Peeta. Sorry if the sex scene was weak, it was my first time writing a sex scene but hopefully they will get better considering there are going to be a lot. If you liked this chapter (or hated it) feel free to leave a review. Thankss, bankss.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** I know, I know. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I just didn't really know how to end it right, so the ending is pretty lame but it'll be ok. I had 95% of it done and I couldn't wait any longer to post so here it is. I kind of like this chapter because...well you'll find out._

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

A month passes and I find myself staring at the face of November. November is a good month and probably one of the busiest of my year. It's in the middle of fall which translates to pumpkin spice lattes, expectant and often restless customers, and the wonderful holiday of Thanksgiving. It is also the month Gale was born in. The 17th, to be exact. I'm planning to surprise Gale at his office with all of his favorite things including, oddly enough, Brunswick Stew, which if you didn't know contains squirrel meat. Gross.

Another thing, I should mention about Gale is that he is a natural born hunter. I've watched him snatch his victims —thankfully just small animals— with intricately made snares. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of them. I feel guilty for having to watch them die in such a malicious way but, other than squirrel, they make for good stews and other dishes.

Speaking of dishes, my last loaf of bread is almost done baking. It is a slow Tuesday at the bakery but I still retain attention to what I am doing. Apparently, someone called in earlier requesting thirteen small loaves of bread, with hints of seaweed in them. I find that somewhat peculiar, and a little disgusting but nonetheless I still comply and make the batch. The requester also wants them to be in the shapes of fishes and anchors.

"Are those loaves done yet, Peeta?" comes a voice from behind me. I turn to see a patch of dark blonde hair peering out from the bathroom door. The patch of blonde belongs to my brother, Rye Mellark. Rye is just 7 years older than me, which makes him 32 years old. Even though he is older than me, he still acts like a young child. He stands at about 6 feet and an inch to my short, 5 foot 7. His scruffy beard is thick with coarse, dark blonde hair, which makes him look as if he is a lumberjack, in my opinion. His buff body build only adds to that effect. If only he was a wearing a flanneled shirt and boots.

"The loaves aren't going to kill you Rye, you know that right?" comes another voice, this time it belongs to a female, who is coming down the hallway from the woman's restroom. She runs her hands through her long, auburn hair before tying it back into a pony tail. She goes to a table in the backroom where a three-layered dark chocolate cake sits atop it. The black iced cake was being decorated with tiny moons and stars, before its decorator abandoned it for the restroom. I'm assuming the bride and/or groom whom she is making the cake for are astronauts. Usually the job of decorating cakes is left for me, but I'm currently putting all of my attention on the loaves of bread.

I stifle a chuckle before Rye fully emerges from the bathroom. He flickers his hazel eyes to the young woman before narrowing them, "Hanna, you know the smell of seaweed makes me want to vomit for days." He huffs before returning to the cash register. The aforementioned Hanna is my brother's wife. They've been married for four years and still going strong. That's a testament to Hanna's past love life, as she once told me her longest relationship lasted a mere two months before she met Rye. This might explain the night before her wedding, in which she gave a whole new meaning to cold feet. We couldn't find her for three days and the wedding was postponed for another week to make sure she was ready to commit. In the end, she said her "I do's" and married Rye without hesitation.

I pull out the last loaf of seaweed bread and Rye makes a beeline for the bathroom. I laugh loudly before my ears catch the ding of the door being pushed open, and my breath hitches when I turn to see who has entered the small bakery.

Finnick Odair tosses me a smile before striding over to the counter.

"Hello, Peeta." He says in that seductive purr that made me ooze with pleasure on the first night that I met him.

I lay the pan with the seaweed bread on the counter before replying, "Hey Finnick, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks while raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at me. I shake my head and give him a confused look. _Why would he be here of all places?_ I think before looking down and sprinkling grains of salt onto the bread.

He leans in on the counter top making his face closer to mine. His cologne intoxicates my nose and I hint the scent of rosemary, cardamom, and a summer ocean breeze in it. It reminds me of the Mediterranean Sea that I once visited on a spring vacation trip in college.

He lifts my chin with his smooth hands and looks me straight in the eye, making me feel as though we are the only ones in the room. "I came to see my little baker." He whispers before pulling his hand back and placing it on the counter.

I feel myself taking a gulp and can't help but to blush at his comment. Before I can even open my mouth someone clears their throat from behind me. "Peeta, who's your friend?" Hanna asks with a suspicious expression on her face. Finnick straightens up slowly and a small grin starts to form on his flawless face.

_Shit_, I think. I've been found out. _Wait, that can't be right because I haven't done anything wrong,_ I think before turning my attention towards her.

She continues to glare at me with a suspicious expression, which makes me the least bit comfortable in my given state.

I humbly start to reply, "Oh, this is—"

"Finnick Odair, pleasure to meet you." Finnick answers for me while extending his hand and flashing that straight tooth smile of his. Hanna looks unimpressed and doesn't take up his hand. Rye soon returns from his refuge in the bathroom with a pale green face.

"Peeta have you gotten rid of that god awful seaweed bread, yet?" Rye asks with a whine in his voice that reminds me of the he used to act as a child.

Rye pauses in step before inquisitively lifting an eyebrow, "Oh, hello, who is this?" Rye asks acknowledging Finnick's presence before I have the opportunity to answer his previous question.

"This is Peeta's friend, Finnick Odair, Rye." Hanna replies before going back to decorating her cake.

"Wait, I know you," his eyes widen with realization, "You're the son of that billionaire, right?" Rye asks with his mouth hanging open a tad.

"And the buyer of that 'god awful seaweed bread'." Finnick quickly notes.

Rye soon has a bashful expression on his face.

"Wait, you're the one who requested the bread?" I ask returning my attention to Finnick.

"That would be correct. Today is my niece's birthday and I thought I'd get her her favorite type of bread." He says before looking back at Rye and adding, "Sorry if some find it disgusting, but my family is fond of all things relating to the ocean. It reminds us of home." There's a faraway look in his deeply green eyes, but I can't place why he would have such an expression.

Rye mouths an apology before making himself useful and helping Hanna with her cake.

"Sorry about him," I say, "That's my older brother Rye," I point to my brother and then to Hanna, "and his wife Hanna."

"It's quite alright, it's not the first time someone has commented on my taste in bread." Finnick replies with a grin.

He looks at my face with an expression that I cannot fully read. "From the amount of flour on your face and on your apron, I assume you're the one who baked the bread?"

I touch my face self-consciously and Finnick throws his head back in laugh.

"Don't worry about it," he says while I try but fail to remove the flour from my cheeks. "It makes you look even more delectable." Finnick's tone suddenly drops back down to its naturally seductive manner.

I clear my throat and try to get his voice out of my head.

"What made you come to my bakery of all of the bakeries in Buffalo?" I ask before delicately slicing the bread into fish shapes.

"Well, I heard from an adorable blonde guy and his brawny lover that this bakery has the most delicious pastries in all of America, but horrid coffee. So, I thought I'd see what the hype is about and personally order thirteen loaves of bread to see if they live up to my expectations." There we go again with the flirting. Finnick of all people should know that I already have someone. He was there, for Pete's sake, when I was proposed to on the night of the awards gala.

"Well, I hope they are adequate for your high tastes." I playfully say before handing him a piece for him to try. He happily accepts my offer and I soon find that he must like my bread by the look on his face.

"Delicious," he comments between bites.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," I smile and continue "I hope your niece enjoys them, as well." I finish shaping my last anchor and put it in a basket with the rest of the loaves.

"I'm sure she will take great pleasure in eating these lovely loaves created by a talented baker." He says whimsically with a smile setting on his lips. I feel my cheeks heating up, and I curse in spite of myself.

"I'm not that talented of a baker." I whisper barely audible above the quiet murmurs throughout the shop. I forget that there are still people around when Finnick draws me into his world.

"Peeta, you're much too modest."

I notice him eyeing the cakes that are under the counter. He takes a step back and fully examines the delicacies.

"Like what you see?" I ask, still watching him.

He looks back up to me, before slowly moving his eyes up and down, as if he is checking me out.

"Very much." He says with a seductive smirk on his lips.

I blush slightly before saying, "I meant the cakes, Finnick."

"Oh, well these cakes are marvelous," he says turing his attention back to the cakes, "Did you design them?" He asks.

"Yeah, I kind of do art." I say humbly.

"They're magnificent," he says with an awed expression gracing his face. "If I would've known you could design like this I would've requested a cake, too.'

"Well there's always next year." I say cheerfully with a small smile.

"Yeah…" his voices trails off while he is still observing the pastries.

While his attention remains on the cakes, I take the time to ring up his order. I tell him the price and he pays with cash.

"So, how old is your niece turning today?" I ask while putting the finishing touches on the basket.

"Thirteen." He replies while looking down at his phone at something. He pulls up a picture of her on his Instagram and it shows a young girl with dark, ebony hair and green eyes gazing up at Finnick, while they are on a boat. It looks to be about midafternoon and the sun is beaming down on them. It seems like a perfect day to go fishing. I notice that Finnick is not wearing a shirt, and I try to keep myself from salivating at the sight of shirtless Finnick. I also notice that it has over 700,000 likes on it.

"Whoa, how did you get so many likes?" I ask, a little surprised.

"Not to toot my own horn, but I'm quite famous." He replies with a triumphant grin. He scrolls back to his profile and shows me that he has 11 million followers.

"Well, your niece is precious," I say, acting as if my attention is still on her. "What's her name?"

"Annie Cresta." He replies before locking the phone and putting it back into his pocket. I'm a little disappointed at no longer looking at how stunning Finnick is without a shirt on.

"What a pretty name, it suits her well." I innocently comment.

"Are you hitting on my niece, Mr. Mellark?" Finnick says with an eyebrow raised. At first, I think he is serious and then I see how his eyes shine with mischief. Oh, two can play at this game.

"Well she is a lovely looking girl, Mr. Odair," I say before quickly adding, "I'm a bit surprised that she is related to you considering how gorgeous she is."

I laugh at the astonished expression that suddenly appears on his face.

"Well, I never," Finnick says with a thick, southern accent that reminds me of a southern belle from the late 1800s. His baffled expression is what tips me off into a fit of laughter. He grins widely before Hanna clears her throat from behind me.

It brings me back to reality and I quickly hand over the basket of loaves to Finnick.

"Well this was a nice time, maybe we can get together again," he says while looking at Hanna. "I'll warn you beforehand, though." He says, his flickering down to meet mine.

"Yeah," I unlock my phone and swiftly get to the "Contacts" app. "Here," I extend my hand to give him my phone. He takes my phone and quickly puts in his number. His contact name is "Future Mistress" with the heart-eyed emoji's and hearts.

Before I can question his contact name, he throws a wink and heads out the door.

"So, does Gale know you're flirting with other men or is there some kind of establishment in your relationship that permits you to do so?" Hanna asks while narrowing her eyes at me.

I'm still staring at the spot where Finnick was once standing before fully realizing I was just asked a question.

"….well, Peeta?" Hanna asks looking at me expectantly.

"Um…" I say while my cheeks tinge pink. I manage to regain some confidence and bite back, "For a matter of a fact, Finnick and Gale work together for Finnick's step-dad, so don't act as if I'm flirting with strangers."

"Yeah, lay off of him Hanna," Rye says, "but, if you ever cheat on him or vice versa I will personally castrate both of you." Rye says with warning in his eyes and malice in his husk voice. Sometimes, I seem to forget that although he may act like a toddler at times, he is still my older brother by almost a decade.

I just gulp and nod before getting back to work.

The rest of the day carries on without much activity.

"Bye, Peeta." I hear my brother say as I'm making my way out of the door. I throw up my hand in a small wave before going out of the door. The cold brisk of wind harshly whips past my face and I am forced to zip up my jacket to try and retain heat. I hurry into my car before I freeze to death.

* * *

><p>I swing the door open to my home, rushing inside to escape the cold clutches of the wind. I find Gale faced around toward the counter, his hands swirling a spoon in a coffee mug. His shirt clinging to his biceps as he moves his arms in a circular motion. He turns his head, glances at me, and tosses me a smile.<p>

"Welcome home, Peet." He says while turning back around to focus back on the mug.

Gale is usually home before I am, which is odd because he's the business man. _Aren't they supposed to run late?_ I think before plopping myself down into one of our chairs. While Gale is preparing whatever he is preparing, I look around the kitchen. I've always admired our kitchen. The creaminess of the beige colored walls, the arrangement of the table and chairs, and the man I always find in it. He's always the best part.

Gale picks up the mug and sticks it out towards me, offering the sweet smelling liquids inside of it. I gladly accept it and begin to drink its contents. Hot chocolate. Always my favorite.

The warm drink warms my throat and I'm grateful for the feeling.

"How was your day?" Gale asks before picking up a duplicate mug and sitting down in front of me.

The only thing that comes to mind is Finnick. I contemplate whether to tell Gale or not, but seeming as nothing happened and there shouldn't be any suspicion I tell him.

"Mr. Odair dropped by the bakery today." I say.

Gale's face suddenly becomes confused, but I felt the same way this morning when Finnick decided to ambush me at work.

"Mr. Odair?" He asks with a confused tone. I simply nod before taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

"What was he doing there?"

"I'm not sure, he brought up the time we talked to him at the Gala. You wouldn't shut up about my bakery." I roll my eyes and Gale's face suddenly brightens up as if he's found the cure for cancer.

"Oh! You're talking about Finnick," Gale says and I slowly nod my head becoming confused. "Yeah, he asked me where your bakery was because he forgot and I told him."

"So, that's how he got the address," I say but then add, "Wait, who'd you think I was talking about?"

Gale chuckles lightly before saying, "I thought you meant his father."

I roll my eyes. This wouldn't be the first time Gale and I have had miscommunications while talking to each other. I can never figure who's dumber, me or Gale?

"Well, not that that's clarified I'm gonna go take a shower." I say before placing my mug in the counter and begin to leave the kitchen.

"Want some company?" Gale asks and I turn to see him wiggling his eyebrows in a playfully seductive manner.

I bite my lip.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Peeta." Gale breathes out as he lies down next to me.<p>

"Sleep tight, Gale." I say, before letting my mind reel of the day's events. The last thing that enters my mind is reminisce of rosemary and an ocean breeze.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. I've already begun Chapter 4 so it won't be too long of an update (fingers-crossed). Anyway, if you liked this chapter (or had utter distaste for it) please review it and let me know. <em>Thankss, bankss.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note:** Please don't kill me. I know it's been like 3,000 years since I've updated this story but its been a busy month, which isn't much of an excuse but it's still true. Anyway, I'll try to write the next chapter super quick and keep it going right along. I'm also pleased to announce that I have some upcoming stories in the works and I can't wait to share them. I have like 10 plots formulating and I can't wait to being them to life. For the most part they're going to be Peeta/Finnick/Gale but I have a few Percy/Nico fics for all the PJatO fans. On that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter which will really put things into perspective and I hope you look forward to future updates and writings._

_Oh! Before I forget let me thank all of the follows, faves, and reviews you guys have left me. It feels so good to know that my stories actually mean something to people, it's much appreciated. So...here we go._

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Darkness is the only thing that I am aware of in this moment. Submerged in a pool of black, with no means of light whatsoever. I can tell that I am standing on something firm. Suddenly I'm uplifted onto what I can only make out within this suffocating darkness to be a cliff. The cliff is the only thing that keeps me anchored to a piece of a reality. As I stand there, a tiny beacon of light flickers in front of my eyes. Its brightness engages my faded blue eyes and I'm drawn to it as if I'm in a hypnotic trance. I begin to step forward, but if I go any further I will surely go over the cliff. The golden orb of brightness is practically screeching my name. Its fluorescence begins to outshine the surrounding darkness. I take one step and a piece of the cliff crumbles off the edge. I know continuing will only end in my demise, but the temptation stirs something within me. It's as if something inside of me is telling me to tip. To fall over…

"PEETA!" a voice screeches, blasting me into reality.

My eyes shoot open and I lift my head up out of its current position on a café table to see Rye giving me a menacing glare. I blink my eyes to grasp where I am.

"God, I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes," he rolls his eyes before continuing, "take your sorry ass home before I personally drag you out of here myself."

It was a slow day at the bakery and I decided to take a small nap. Minutes turned to hours and now I'm facing an angry older brother. He hates when I fall asleep, but I can't it sometimes. Sleep overcomes me like a storms drift over the sea, slowly and then all at once.

I lazily bring myself to stand up and tuck my chair in at the café table that I was dozed off on. I stretch my back before glancing at the clock. It stares back at me with 7:43 written on its face. _Shit, how long have I been asleep?_

As if he is reading my mind Rye says, "You've been sleeping for the past hour or so, now go home Peeta."

I scratch my head and give a curt yawn. Did I mention I occasionally fall asleep at work? I check my phone to see 4 missed calls from Gale. Gale always gets annoyed when I miss his calls. _Fuck me, _I think before shoving the door to the bakery open. I shove my phone into my jacket pocket and head out to face whatever demon will await me when I get home.

* * *

><p>"Gale, you're being unreasonable." I plead as he continues to glare at the wall, like it's the one who's made him upset. I hate when Gale gets angry. It makes my skin crawl whenever he gives me that threatening look into his eyes. The grey orbs turn a shade darker and for a moment I become completely paralyzed under his gaze. <em>If looks could kill…<em>

For the last twenty minutes Gale and I have been arguing over my lateness and why I "purposely" blew him off for the past two hours.

"No Peeta, you're being unreasonable." He finally looks at me and I think _yep, there goes my life._

"Listen, I wasn't blowing you off, I was—"

"Blowing Finnick?"

I look at him as if he has two heads. I'm shocked that he would even accuse me of such a thing. Now he's crossed a line.

"What the fuck, Gale?" I can feel heat rising up in my throat like magma ready to spew out of an angry volcano.

He gives me an unimpressed look and sneers, "Oh, you don't think I saw what was happening at the gala?"

I shake my head with a crease forming above my eyebrows.

It's one of these days.

I try to swallow my anger because I know Gale has probably just forgotten to take his medicine. Under the thick layers of kindness and sweetness, there is a small pocket of anger inside of him. A pocket that if not subdued, will open and absorb the Gale that I love the most. His mood swings get worse when under pressure, and I can only assume it was a hard day at work.

"You probably blew him off in the bathroom, too" he mumbles under his breath. That's it.

"Gale, you don't mean that," I try to reason with him to the best of my ability, "have you taken your medicine today?"

He looks at me and his smoky, grey eyes have turned a shade darker. A shade colder.

"Yes, Peeta dear, I've taken my fucking medicine," he spits out at me.

I know he's lying because he never curses at me unless he gets in this mood and this mood is the result of him not taking his medication.

I decide to let him cool down a bit, "Gale, I'm going out to let you take a breather, take your meds and chill."

I begin to walk towards the kitchen door, but his hand catches my wrist and I'm yanked back harshly.

"Don't go," he says behind gritted teeth. I look down at him with fear in my eyes, but I manage to force it away and snatch my wrist from his clutch. _Make up your mind, Gale Hawthorne._

I briskly walk towards the door and snatch my keys off the counter. I don't look back.

* * *

><p>I find myself standing in front of The Hob, a barclub/place-where-Peeta-goes-when-he's-stressed-out. The night is thickly dark and the only thing that is visible is the illuminated neon sign that reads, "The Hob". The Hob can be seen as a high-class place that has seen a few celebrities. If I didn't have Gale I probably wouldn't've been allowed ten feet of this place. I've been coming here for a while but the usual bouncer, Cray, who always manages to hit on me before I even get into the club, is not there. In his place, is a new bouncer who has a name plate that reads "Romulus". And of course, I manage to leave my membership card at home.

"No card, no entrance." Romulus says with a thick New York accent. Brooklyn? Staten Island, maybe? A frown sets on my lips and I begrudgingly begin to turn back to my car when I hear his voice. _His_ voice.

"Don't worry, Romulus, he's with me."

I look up from pulling my keys out of my jacket and low and behold, Finnick Odair has come to my rescue. It's almost like the world likes to play jokes on me. As if it's saying, "Let's see how Peeta likes this situation or how many times can we make Peeta have a mini heart attack?" _Thanks universe, much appreciated. _

Finnick grins at me and gestures his hand towards the entrance. I glance at him before taking a step forward and walking into the club. The music is quite loud and people are shamelessly grinding against each other in a brazen manner. Finnick leads me past the dance floor and to a section of the club that I've never been in, the VIP section, which is on the second level of the two story club. I'm not surprised that Finnick can get us up here because, well, Finnick is Finnick.

Waiters gracefully waltz around from booth to booth with highly-assorted customers. We sit in a semi circled booth that overlooks the bottom floor of dancing. A waiter appears and Finnick orders us drinks. I couldn't hear what he ordered us but when the drinks arrive I take a sip and immediately recognize the taste. Vodka. I'm not really a fan of vodka but at this point I don't really care. I just need to drown out Gale with something.

"So," Finnick begins, "how've you been since our last meeting?"

I roll my eyes because I just saw him last week. "I've been good I guess, Gale-" but before I can finish a chorus of cat calls ensue.

"Oh Finnick!" "Woohoo, Finnick!" "It's us, Finny!"

I see a flash of annoyance in Finnick's green eyes and they roll as if they are bowling balls barreling down a lane. He murmurs "Kill me" before holding up a finger gun and aiming at his head. I chuckle before looking to see who the chorus calling Finnick is. I'm startled to see an odd trio of colors submerge from the darkness of the club.

Over the loud thumping of the music I hear one of them say, "Finnick, we've been looking all over for you." She's tall and thin wears a short blonde bob with aqua streaks in them. She has golden eye shadow that stands out over her electric blue eyes.

She promptly sits down next to Finnick and pets his arm. Another one chimes in, "Yeah, where have you been?" This one is short and quite plump around. Her green hair is lengthy and swoops over her right shoulder. Her fingers are adorned with three-inch nails the color of flames, while her ears boast earrings that are shaped like mice.

She plops down next to the blonde and reaches over to play with Finnick's bronze locks. The last part of the trio is a man with orange hair in corkscrew locks. His full lips are painted a deep lavender color. He scoots me over and I'm smushed between him and Finnick. He grabs both of Finnick's hands and strokes them between his hands. I can see that flare of annoyance in Finnick's sea green eyes grow even larger.

I clear my throat rather loudly to catch the trio's attention. All eyes turn toward me and they look at me as if I haven't been sitting there all along.

"Oh, hello," The orange haired man says.

"Fin Fin, who is this?" The plump one asks innocently. Finnick pulls his hands back from the man and opens his mouth to speak, but the blonde girl speaks up before he can.

"Oh!" Her blue eyes widen with sudden realization, "you're Ronan Donner,"

I barely contain a guffaw at her words. Ronan Donner is an Australian actor who has played in numerous movies and has been nominated for a couple of Academy Awards. He looks like a Roman god, if there ever were any in existence. I'm flattered and a bit shocked to think that I resemble him in any way.

The rest of the trio chime in with "OMG, Flavius, he is Ronan Donner!" "I love all of your movies" "Do you still date Hyacinth Litwin?"

Finnick's eyebrows crease and it appears his annoyance has transcended into anger. The others don't take notice in all of their excitement, but I'm good at reading people's emotions. Call it a gift.

"Guys," Finnick speaks up before this little party gets out of hand.

"He is not Ronan Donner," he gestures to me and continues, "This here is the extravagant Peeta Mellark." His dashing smirk appears on his face and I can tell he's calmed down a bit.

"Pee-ta" the green-haired one enunciates, putting emphasis on the "ta" at the end.

The blonde haired vixen giggles slightly. "Like the bread, pita bread."

I've always hated that part of the origin of my name. The bread. Rye and Peeta. I don't why my parents had to name their kids in relation to bread but it's what I'm stuck with. I pretend to enjoy her comment and chuckle a bit too.

"Yes, sort of like the bread." I say derisively. _zzt, zzt, zzt _my phone vibrates softly against my thigh and I can only guess who might be, but I ignore it and focus my attention on the oddly-dressed man.

"Well, I'm Flavius," the orange haired fellow says loudly with an enthusiastic smile on his face. "I'm sorry my name doesn't have anything to do with food." He playfully adds and the other two odd ones crack up with him.

Between cackles the plump one manages to get out a breathy "I'm Octavia," her voice pinches upwards towards the end of her sentence like she's high-class royalty.

"So, I guess that makes me Venia" the blonde says, her laughter has died down a little bit before she speaks.

"Yes, I suppose it does." I say with an amused look on my face.

"Anyway, Finnick did you get our gifts?" Venia asks.

Octavia chimes in, "Oh I just know you love the mouse clock I sent you. It's to die for. Mice are all the rage nowadays."

_Mice? That's sort of weird. _Even though I'm a little lost, I try to follow the conversation anyway.

"The gifts were flattering but really unnecessary," Finnick starts but doesn't get to finish.

"Well, my gift was the best. A crown aligned with gems and rubies and such." Flavius says. "I mean who doesn't love a good crown now and then right?" The trio begin to giggle and laugh. I can tell they've had one drink too many tonight.

Finnick clears his throat once again and begins to announce something, "Well, this has been fun but I think it is time for you all to go back from where you flew from."

His announcement receives pouts and a lot "Aww but Finnick…"

"No," Finnick doesn't budge from his demand, "I've got to entertain _Mr. Donner_ for the evening," he gives the trio a pointed look. "Alone."

"Fine, Finnick Odair." Octavia huffs out before squeezing her round belly out of the booth.

"Your wish is our command, your majesty," Flavius says with a hint of venom beneath his words before standing next to Octavia.

Venia pecks Finnick on the cheek, before scooting out and joining the rest of flock. In an instant the figures disappear within the depths of the club.

"Wow," I breathe out, "Those guys are something else, aren't they?"

Finnick rubs his temple and gives me an irritated look before saying, "You don't even know." He takes a sip of vodka and looks out onto the dance floor. The party is in full swing and people are getting wilder by each passing minute. Some guys have even stripped off their shirts and the females prance shamelessly without tops on. They must have put something in the juice tonight, because the club has never been so wild before. Well, when I'm here I never really pay attention to the crowd. I tend to zone out and find peace from my position at the bar. Drinks go down slow and time is nonexistent. Occasionally, a guy or girl comes along and asks for a good time but I always turn them down_. I've already found Prince Charming_, I tell myself.

It's good to lie sometimes.

Finnick continues to focus on the crowd down below but I break his focus with a question.

"How come I've never seen you here before?" I ask peering at him from behind a glass of vodka.

He turns his attention to me and replies with, "I'm not really into the club scene".

"I would've thought that the club scene would be your life,"

"Not really, I don't like to spend my time in loud open places, but with fame you're usually always in loud open spaces with people you will probably never see again."

"So, what pushed you to come to the club tonight?" I ask.

"I decided to get some fresh air because work has been kind of stressful lately," he pauses to take another sip of his beverage. "I can only imagine what your Gale is going through right now. My father has been acting harsh towards Gale lately so I'm sure he has a lot on his plate, probably more than the rest of us."

A pang of guilt immediately hits me. _That's probably why he didn't take his meds,_ because the stress caused him to forget.

Finnick peers at me curiously and asks, "By the look on your face, it seems something happened with Gale?"

I down another drink of vodka before responding. I don't want to feel guilty for something that I couldn't control. I'm sure Gale is stressed but he didn't have to take it out on me and then expect me to beg for his forgiveness. _zzt, zzt, zzt…_

"Do you wanna dance?" I ask, while trying to shake the vibrations off my thigh.

Finnick only gives me a sly grin and gets up from the booth. He sticks out his hand towards me and I hesitantly take it. He leads me down the steps and onto the dance floor. People make room for us and we begin to sway to the beat. Finnick is rather good at dancing, keeping up with the beat is effortless for him. His body is fluid that flows right along with sounds. I try to mimic his movements but my efforts are in vain.

"Here, let me help you." He says with a small chuckle and grabs my hips with his gentle hands. He turns me around, facing away from him. He draws me closer to his body and I can feel the heat radiate from his skin. He moves my hips with his hands and I'm grinding myself against him. Music blasts through the space but I'm lost in the movements of my body.

By this time, the alcohol has taken over my mind and I swoon to the music. I continue to grind on Finnick until I can hardly stand anymore. My knees are weak and I begin to wobble like a baby deer learning how to walk for the first time.

"Whoa, someone doesn't know how to handle their alcohol." Finnick says, his breath tickling my neck. I turn around to face him and gaze longingly at him. Time slows down and I'm lost in the ocean blue and green of his round eyes. I'm absorbed in him and a new feeling ignites inside of me. I shake my head, partly to get rid of this invasive feeling and partly to get this alcohol to wear off.

"Can we get out of here?" I ask, but I'm pretty sure that it came out as con-wee-gait-outta-her. Finnick chuckles and murmurs "Yeah". He grabs my hand again and people begin to part to let us through. I secretly think that Finnick is Moses by the way the crowd parts for him. The Red Sea in New York. He walks straight through and I can't help but follow him because our hands are linked together. It may seem like we're dating and I just hope that no has their phone on them. I'd really not like to end up in the media.

Finnick leads us out of the club and into the open air of Buffalo. The night is darker and I check my phone to see 11:39 in thin, white font. Monday, November 10, 2014 is scrawled under it. Text messages from Gale and Katniss are apparent but ignore both of them. I just want to ride.

A red mustang appears in front of us and the valet parks the car. The valet steps out of the vehicle and tosses the key to Finnick. Finnick winks at him and says "Thanks." He opens my door for me and I step into his ride. He gets on the other side and starts up the car. I sink into my seat and look out onto the velvety black sky. Stars adorn the sky like sequins on a dress. Shiny and sparkly as they glitter the sky with their fiery disposition.

"Peeta," he calls with another seductive drawl, "ready for a ride?" The dark glint in his eyes make it hard to think straight but I manage to nod. His lips form into a wicked grin and I think that I've gotten into a car with a madman. He cruises down the avenue slowly, but gains speed as we enter into vacant streets. He rages down the down street at lightning speed. Buildings become scarce as we zoom through the streets. Somehow, the roof of the car is open and cool breezes whip past my head. I feel an electricity within me and I begin to laugh. I turn to Finnick within an uncontrollable laughter and he looks at me with equal enthusiasm. "Where are we going, Finnick?" I ask between gulps of air, but receive no reply. I squeal in delight as he speeds up.

We've been on the road for a long time and the scenery shifts to where I'm now facing pastures of green and fields full of trees. The city has been shed behind us and we face nothing but open road.

I feel like I don't have any burdens and that I never will again.

Finnick slows down and stops over a cliff. He parks the car and gets out. I follow his lead and do the same. He pushes himself up onto the hood of the car and pats the space next to him. I get onto the hood next to him and he leans back. I sit up and with a knee tucked into myself. I look out into the distance and view the twinkling lights of the city. The outline of the city is beautiful and I'm given a wide view of the entire city. It's breathtaking.

"This is my favorite place to come to clear my mind," he whispers with his eyes closed.

"I can see why." I say in a hushed tone and lay myself down next to him. The setting is modest with a few trees scattered around an open field. The greenery forms a line into a rocky cliff where Finnick is parked. I stare out at the stars and let my drunken buzz wear off. I can't drive home drunk…

"Fuck! I left my car at the club." I groan out.

"It's ok, we can swing back by and you can get it," Finnick says while patting my shoulder. He turns on his side so he is facing me, instead of facing the sky. His hand lingers for a bit, rubbing small circles, but he withdraws it after a while.

"Or, I can have one of my people drop by and bring it up here." He says with a grin on his face.

_Rich people_ I think in a distasteful way. "No, I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble," I say. "Plus we're in the middle of nowhere." I add.

"That's not true, we're actually pretty close to my house."

"Your house?" I shift my body to face towards him.

"Yeah," he looks past me and his eyes glaze over with a look of forlorn.

"Why do you live so far away? And in the middle of nowhere at that?"

"Back when I lived in California, I lived near the ocean and like my current house, away from society. I liked the peace that came with it. The calming waves seemed to wash over all the downsides of fame." His eyes lock back onto mine. "Do you remember the big scandal that happened with my dad?"

He waits for my response and I can only vaguely remember what he is talking about. _Something about a maid?_

"Well, you were young, hell I was young when I found out my dad was cheating on my mom."

_Oh, I remember now. _

"It tore my family a part and my sister, Lorraine, and I hardly spoke to each other for a while. I wanted to believe that my dad wasn't a monster and that he was lured into having sex with a housemaid. I couldn't pretend to believe that lie and counseling couldn't even repair the damage from his mistake. The media viciously attacked our family and painted my father as an adulterer who should suffer for the rest of his life. Everyone makes mistakes, Peeta." He pauses and lets out a deep sigh. I nod in agreement and stroke a bit of hair out his face.

"I could only escape by diving into the protection of the ocean. It was the escape that fueled me to compete in the Olympic Games."

Oh. I failed to mention that another part of his fame comes from the fact that he is a gold-medalist Olympian in swimming. Oops.

"Fame is whatever, but it's not a passion and certainly nothing to be pursued. It pressures people into a new skin, and once you're in it, you, along with your soul is trapped. People aren't all smiles and waves to the crowd. There is always something darker lurking behind shining eyes."

_You have no idea._ I take a moment to let his words sink in and just stare out beyond the pretty lights of the city. I never really knew the aftertaste of fame. It's bitter.

"Damn, now we're all sentimental, now." Finnick says trying to get a spark back in his voice. I chuckle a little bit to try and lighten the mood.

Finnick pushes himself up and gets out of his car. He opens his backdoor and pulls out a wine bottle. He pops it open with little effort and takes a swig. He walks back over to the hood of the car and invites himself in between my legs.

"Want some?" He says with a purr while dangling the bottle in front of me. I take the bottle and down it immediately. The liquid rushes down my throat all too fast and I choke a little bit on it.

"Easy there, kiddo." He takes the bottle out of my hand and takes a sip.

"You have to nurse it down slow to take in the pleasure of wine." Finnick says as he removes himself from between me and hops back on the hood of the car next to me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I say slightly annoyed before snatching the bottle away from him. I gulp more wine down and I suddenly feel lightheaded. I drop the bottle and let it fall to the ground. I would've fallen with it if Finnick hadn't caught me.

"Dammit Peeta, you're such a cluts." Finnick says while pulling me back upright. I start to giggle at the tone of his voice and I can feel the blood rush to my head. I feel his arms circle around me in a warm embrace. They're strong and muscular from all those years of swimming. The scent from his shirt collar intoxicates me and I can't help but want to get closer to him. He cracks a smile and does what anyone else in this situation would do.

He kisses me.

* * *

><p><em>Ha ha ha. Left a little cliffhanger for you guys, lol, ironically on a cliff. Don't kill me I just want to suck people back in and get them excited for the next chapter. It was originally supposed to be longer but I cut it short so that I could update. Plus, a good cliffhanger is good now and then. I hope you take the time to review this to let me know your thoughtsopinions/criticisms. **Thankss, bankss. **_


End file.
